A Sweet Chocolate
by Ruka13
Summary: It's almost Valentine's, our heroine has a crush but don't really know how to confess it. That's when she heard her friends talking about making chocolates for a person one of them like. So she decides to ask them for help. AU, NatsuxErza, One-shot


**Hello everyone! Ruka13 here. This is my first fanfic and it's for Fairy Tail! Of course I'll write about my fav pairing Natsu and Erza! This story will only be a one-shot since it's my very first fic. I have some ideas for a longer fanfic but I'm not sure if I'll write them. The reasons are school, work and games. I just bought FFXIII Lightning Returns today so I'll probably be playing it for a while ;P And my English isn't perfect so you guys can expect some grammar mistakes in my story. I'll apologize beforehand, there won't be any NatsuxErza moments until later in the fic. Sorry :(**

**And before I forget, sadly, Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Mashima Hiro, not me, but him :(**

Character (age) - Job

Natsu (21) - Cook

Mirajane (22) - Cook

Gray (21) - Bartender

Erza (22) - Waitress

Lucy (17) - Waitress (part-time)

Gildarts (33) - Boss of Fairy Tail Family Restaurant

Now onto the story!

_Friday (week before Valentine's), Fairy Tail_

"Good afternoon everyone!" Lucy greeted as she entered the store.

"Good afternoon Lucy" greeted Erza back.

"Oh hey Lucy, how was school?" asked Gray from behind the bar.

"I'm managing somehow, hehe" replied Lucy.

"Yo Luce"

Lucy turned around and see Natsu behind her with a box on his hands.

"Gildarts said that it might get busy today so go change" said with a smile.

"Call him boss" *SMACK*

Erza gave him a punch from behind that made him almost fall down.

"What are you doing Erza?"

"You should respect your bosses!"

"Why should I respect him!? That lazy ass just spend most of his time lazing around with a donut in mouth while chasing around girls! It's because of his attitude that Cana grew up like that!" *points to a table in the corner*

Cana is sitting there with Macao and Wakaba. "Hahahahah, guess you two won't even make it for round 3! Looks like it's my win *gulp* again! Now pay the bill!" said Cana while gulping down a glass of beer.

*sniff* "There goes my salary for this month" said Macao in tears. "My wife is going to be so mad at today" said Wakaba next to him.

"Well, I have my doubt about him being a parent but he's still your boss! Now go back in the kitchen and go make strawberry shortcake or something!" said Erza while pointing to the kitchen.

"You sure you're not saying that because you just want to eat one" replied Natsu with bored eyes.

*CRACK**CRACK*

Natsu looked at Erza and suddenly sees her cracking her knuckles. *GULP* "Well, I guess I can go make something since we still have some time before the store gets busy...hahahaha..." *GULP*

Natsu turned towards the kitchen and ran as fast as he could while holding the box he has in his hands.

"Hahahaha..." laughed Lucy with an awkward twitchy smile.

"Lucy, go change and help me clean the tables" said Erza while pouring some coke.

"Ok" replied Lucy and headed for the changing room.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy greeted as she entered the restaurant.

"Levy-chan! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Lucy replied.

"Come on in, I'll get you a table"

"Thanks Lu-chan"

"Shall I take your order Levy-chan?"

"Ok, one orange juice and one cheesecake please"

"Ok, coming right up" Lucy walked off towards the bar and gave Gray the order. He then pour a gless of orange juice and gave to Lucy before he went to the kitchen to tell Natsu to bring out a cheesecake.

After 2 minutes, Natsu places the cheesecake on the counter so Lucy can pick it up. After a few moments, Lucy arrived at the table where Levy was sitting and placed the juice and cheesecake in front of her.

"That waitress outfit is still as cute as ever Lu-chan, I also want to wear it" Levy said while looking at Lucy.

"Why not work part-time like me here. Then we're together even after school" Lucy said with a smile.

"I'd love to but my cram school is taking most of my time away" said Levy with a sad face.

"Oh yeah, you were planning on going to a university after high school. That's too bad. By the way why are you on your own today? Where's Jet and Droy? They usually follow you around the whole day" asked Lucy.

"I told them that I have something to do today so I left them at school" Levy replied.

"Something to do?" Lucy asked with a puzzled face.

"I have a favor to ask of you Lu-chan. Remember about the talk we had yesterday about Valentines? Well since its next week, I thought that maybe, if you have some free time, we can make chocolates together."

"Chocolates?" said Lucy with wide eyes. "Handmade chocolates?"

Levy looked down trying to hide her blush and nodded slowly.

"For who?" Lucy asked with sparkling eyes and a grin.

Levy knew she would ask that and she won't be able to get away from it so she replied "Gajeel-kun from class 3"

"GAJEEL?!" Lucy asked shocked. "You mean the black haired guy with the piercings?"

Levy looked down trying to hide her blush again and nodded slowly.

"NO WAY! I won't admit it! That guy looks like one of those thugs at the street ready to snatch a purse from an old lady while asking if she has a son/daughter and then go after them while holding ice cream cone!" Lucy screamed and attracted the attention of the other customers.

"Shhhh, Lu-chan, keep it down. You're making a scene" Levy sweatdropped at her friend's weird imagination. "Gajeel-kun might not look like it, but he's kind. He saved me from some thugs that was trying to hurt me a few days ago. He's also nice to animals. I saw him playing with a cat near a park yesterday after school. He even named the cat Pantherlily"

"I'm still not convinced yet" said Lucy.

"Why not leave her be?"

Lucy turned around to find Erza behind her. "Erza!" Both of them said.

"Love is something that comes unexpectedly. And who knows, that Gajeel guy might actually be a better guy than you think" Erza added.

"But..." Lucy said while looking down. After a minute, she decided to agree. "Ok, fine. I'll help you make chocolates. BUT! If he turns out to be a bad guy, you'll have to give up on him, you hear Levy-chan!"

"Hai hai, I know" Levy replied.

*ahem* Both of them look towards Erza. "Ummm...I...wonder...if you can also help me make

some" Erza asked with a blush over her face.

*blink blink* Both of them blinked at the same time. Lucy now have the same face as before. Sparkling eyes and grin.

"Who?" Lucy asked.

"Who?" Erza asked while trying to hide her blush.

"You know what I mean, c'mon. Who is it for?" Lucy now asked with an evil grin.

"It's not of your business right?" Erza said immediately.

"Ok I see, guess you're on your own. See ya" Lucy said while turning her back to her.

"No! I'll tell so please help me!" Erza cried.

Lucy and Levy had a small grin since this is the first time they had seen Erza like this.

Suddenly they heard someone behind them.

"Good afternoon Erza, Lucy and Levy!"

"Mira! Good afternoon" Erza said. "That's rare. You being late, that is"

"Lisanna caught a cold so I stayed home to nurse her, but Elfman just came back home so he's taking care of her now" said Mirajane.

"I see, hope she'll get well soon"

"Anyway what were you guys talking about just now?" asked Mirajane curiously.

Lucy's eyes sparkled up again and said "Mira did you know? Looks like Erza here is gonna make a chocolate for someone for Valentines!"

"Oh my!" said Mirajane with the same sparkling eyes as Lucy. "Do tell!"

They looked at Erza to see that her blush has crept back up to her face.

"So who is it?"

"Ummm...it's...Na-" Erza suddenly stopped when they hear something behind them.

"Oi Mira! There's an order of Mirajane's special cake!"

They turned around to see Natsu looking over them. All three of them suddenly saw that Erza's face was now red as a tomato and before they can say anything, she ran away to the restroom. All three of them had a smirk pasted on their faces. Mirajane then walked by Natsu and said next to him "You lucky guy Natsu" She then walked towards the kitchen.

Natsu had a confused face and asked Lucy what that was all about and why Erza ran away so suddenly.

The only thing that Lucy said was "It's a girl's thing" and gave him a wink before she headed towards a table with some customers.

Lucy went to the entrance and put up the "CLOSED" sign. She then walked towards Gray for a drink.

"Phew, it finally calmed down" Lucy said after taking a seat in front of the bar.

"Seriously, well atleast that's over" Gray replied handing a glass of orange juice to her.

"Thanks Gray" Lucy replied.

"Gildarts is usually right when it comes to these things. I wonder how he does it" said Natsu after walking out of the kitchen.

"Yo flamebrain, how is inside? After all those orders, it's probably a mess" Gray said.

"Shut up popsicle, I already cleaned up, go and get me a coke. Oh and Mira said that she's gonna change now so she can check up on Lisanna" said Natsu while pointing towards the changing room.

"I see, well no problem I guess since we're done for today, here catch" Gray said while throwing a bottle of coke to him.

"Woah! Look out, you damn popsicle!" Natsu yelled while barely managing to catch the bottle.

"He, looks like it was too much for the hothead to catch a single bottle of coke" said Gray with a smirk.

"What'chu say you soft drink delivery boy?" Natsu retorted.

"Bring it on third-rate worthless of a cook" Gray retorted back.

"What are you guys doing?"

Lucy turned around and see Erza with a towel in her hand. 'Whoops, I forgot to help Erza clean the tables'.

"Looks like Natsu and Gray are fighti-". She turned around and see that the two mentioned guys have the arms around each other's shoulders.

"We're being best friends as usual Erza" said Gray with a goofy look "Right Natsu?"

"Aye!"

"Hm, good, it's nice to see friends being nice to each other" said Erza with a smile.

"Hahaha..."

At that moment Mirajane comes out to the bar. "Well I'll be leaving now guys, see you guys tomorrow"

"Bye Mira, take care"

"See you tomorrow"

"Bye"

"Ciao"

Mirajane waves and exits the restaurant.

"Well time for us to go too, you guys can leave first. I'll close the shop" said Natsu.

"Ok" said Erza. "Come on Lucy"

"Yes m'am"

Lucy followed Erza to the dressing room to change their clothes. When they were there Erza decides to strike up the conversation.

"Lucy"

"Hmm?"

"About making the chocolates..."

"What's wrong?"

"When are we gonna do it?" Erza looks away to hide her small blush that had appeared on her face.

"Hmmmmm...I think it'll probably be in the weekend. Sunday I think. Are you free on Sunday?"

"Sunday huh? Hmmmm, I don't think I have anything planned on Sunday so I think it's all good, what about Levy? Did you ask her?"

"Don't worry about that, Levy usually just sit home and read books all day in the weekends"

"Ok then, Sunday it is?"

"Yes, Sunday it is" Lucy gives Erza a thumbs up and finished changing her clothes.

_Friday (week before Valentine's), Lucy's room_

"Heeeee? Sunday? But why? I wanted to finish reading my novel from last week" said Levy on the phone.

"Come one, you can always finish reading it the next day and Sunday is probably the only day the three of us are free" said Lucy.

"But..."

"What about Gajeel? You sure you don't need any of my advice on making chocolates? If so, then I guess you're on your own. See ya~" Lucy said with a smirk. Of course Levy can't see this since they're on the telephone.

"NOOO! Wait! I'll go, I promise, I'll be there so please help me" Levy cried.

"Hmmmm what should I do, I don't want to disturb you from reading that novel. And I'll feel bad about it if I stop you from reading that novel that you like so much" Lucy teased.

"No no no no no, don't worry, I don't like it at all. Believe me, I don't even know why I started on it in the first place. It's so bad that I want to throw it out of my window and right into the river. So please help me!" Levy begged.

"Ok then, Sunday it is. Be here around 13.00"

"Yes m'am"

After that they hung up.

"I'm sorry I said that 'Love you forever'. But don't worry, I won't throw you into the river. Never in my LIFE!" said Levy with burning eyes.

_Sunday, Lucy's home, kitchen_

"So, what shapes do you want the chocolates to be? I have a heart, star, tree, flower, or just simply round?" asked Lucy while looking through a cooking book (chocolates section).

"It doesn't matter right? I mean it's a chocolate which are meant to be eaten. Having a shape won't change the outcome" replied Erza while taking some cooking utensils out of a drawer.

"..."

"What?"

"You're giving the chocolate to the person you like right?"

Upon hearing that question, a blush formed on the redhead's face.

"If that's so, you have to make it look good, cute and appealing. That way the person on the receiving end will be happier to get such a nice gift"

"Is that so?!" asked Erza shocked not knowing the fact.

"Yes, of course, I mean why wouldn't someone like something made especially for them and in the best way possible? So choose, which one do you want?"

Erza started hesitating and soon she spotted the heart shape and start turning red again. Lucy noticed this and said "Ok, guess we'll have to start making a lot of heart shaped chocolates so that your feelings goes through Natsu!"

"Wait! I haven't deci-" Erza was cut off when Levy entered the kitchen after buying some ingredients.

"I'm back!"

"Ah, welcome back Levy-chan! Come one, let's start" said Lucy with a smile.

"...well...it doesn't look...bad...I guess...?" said Lucy after the three of them finished baking. "Erza's chocolate has a nice "shape" and Levy-chan's has a beautiful "color" to it"

Erza and Levy dropped their heads and a gloomy aura appeared around them.

"D-D-Don't worry, it's not how it looks, it should be how it taste like. I'm pretty sure it's gonna taste w-wonderful" Lucy tried to cheer them up. "I'm gonna take a bite and prove it that'll be d-delicious"

Lucy started to move her hand to the chocolates that were on the table. Her hand trembling faster as she approached it. She picked one up and started to take a small bite out of it. The next second she was lying on the ground trying to cough the chocolate out of her throat. Erza's chocolate was WAY too sugary. It was like chewing through a 5 inch block of sugar while drinking a cup of water with sugar mixed in it. And Levy's chocolate was...salty. 'Why would anyone put salt in a chocolate?' That was a question worth a million in this case. Maybe she mistook the salt for the sugar? Or maybe she thought that putting salt in it might improve the taste that the chocolate will achieve.

"O-o-o-ok...let's try a different method. Instead of following the cookbook, I'll tell you guys what you two need and instruct what you need to do. And I'll also keep track that you two won't use TOO MUCH of a certain ingredient. Sounds good?" The two slowly nodded back while still in their "gloomy mode".

"I'm home nee-san!"

The three of them turn around to see it was Michelle standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Welcome back Michelle" the three of them replied.

"Perfect timing!" Lucy suddenly blurted out. "Michelle, I need you to help me keep watch on these two"

"Keep watch?" Michelle asked with a confused face. "Why? Did they do something weird?"

Lucy pointed to the table with 'chocolates' on the table.

"...they look delicious..."

Upon hearing this, the redhead and the bluehaired girl fell into a gloomier atmosphere.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to" Michelle cried.

"I need you to help me keep track of what kind of and the amount of the ingredients these two are using since it'll be quite difficult for me to keep track of both of them" said Lucy.

"I see, no problem. Let's start then"

"Well it looks better right? How about take a bite?"

*gulp* "Ummm...how about you first sis, I'm not that hungry at the moment. Ha...ha...ha..ha..."

"..." *gulp* "Ok...here I go". Lucy picked a chocolate up and closed her eyes before taking a bite.

The next second Lucy was on the floor again and this time she was crying. Which made the two bakers fall into a mood of despair. "N-N-Nee-san? A-A-Are you o-o-okay?" ask Michelle slowly.

"It's...*sniff*...DELICIOUS!" cried Lucy out loud.

The other three look at the blond with eyes as wide as basketball.

"WE DID IT!" Lucy cheered. "We managed to create a delicious chocolate!"

The two bakers who was recovered from their gloomy mood decided to take a bite too and to their surprise it taste good. Not as good as the ones you get from stores but good enough for someone that decided to make chocolates for the first time in their lives.

The two of them hugged each other in tears and jumping around happily.

*ahem* "Ok, now for the hard part. How do you two plan on giving the chocolate to Natsu and Gajeel? Are you two gonna just give it to them without a plan? That's just like going to a battlefield without equipment"

Upon hearing the two fall into a depressing mood again. *sigh* "I should have known that the two of you didn't think of anything"

"It's because I have never confessed before and not to mention it's Valentines. Most of the people just give their chocolates to their loved ones and then they just confess like normal" said Erza.

"But just because you confess to them doesn't mean that they'll reply to your feelings. You have to make a good impression on the guy and try to make him like you in the end. You have set the mood right or else it might go wrong eventhough it was supposed to go well. Get it?" Lucy said back.

"...but what should I do, I can't think of anything"

"How about asking them to go on a date with you" said Michelle after hearing them talk. "That way you can make them realise that you feel happy being with them and during the date you can make them feel happy around you too. And when the mood is right, you confess".

The rest look at Michelle with wide eyes.

"That's a great idea! As expected of my little sister. A brilliant mind like her sister" said Lucy proudly.

"A-A-A d-d-date!?" said Erza and Levy out loud at the same time.

"There's no way I can invite Natsu out, what if he doesn't want to"

"Don't worry, if you ask him, he'll definitely go, believe me" Lucy sweat dropped thinking how it'll turn out. It involves Erza 'asking' Natsu to go with her.

"Come on, let us go think of a place for you two"

_Friday, Fairy Tail, bar_

"Yo Natsu. Wanna go to the arcade after this?" Gray asked.

"Sorry I can't" Natsu said while whipping up some cream on a cake. "Erza said that she has somewhere to go to and she told me to go along".

"Erza? Why?"

"Who knows? She only told me to go with her. She didn't give me any reason. And like usual, I can't refuse her" Natsu said that while shaking a bit.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" said Gray back while thinking about what Erza would do to him if he refused her himself.

"Anyway, what about Juvia? She's not coming to pick you up today?"

"I don't know actually, two days ago she said not to contact her for a few days and I haven't seen her since"

"Did you make her mad or something?"

"I can't think of anything, I'm thinking of visiting her if this keeps up"

"Maybe she finally decided to dump you" Natsu said teasingly.

"Shut up fire-brain"

"Want a piece of me you ice-pick"

"What chu say stove-heater?"

"Come and get me you softdrink-server!"

*BAM**BAM**THUD*

Gray and Natsu fell on the ground, both with a large bump on their head.

"Will you two give it a rest already? We still have some orders left before closing time so stop arguing. Now go back to work" demanded Erza.

"Aye..." said the two on the ground.

"And Natsu, meet me at the front when we're done" Erza said while looking away from them.

"Huh? Ok I guess, I'll see you later then" Natsu replied.

Natsu then looked over to Gray "Anyway, was it a good idea to close the shop early today?"

"I think so, looks like Erza said something to the boss and then he decided to close it early today" Gray replied.

"Something? What did she say?"

"I don't know, but I didn't want to ask the boss since he was quite scared after he finished talking to Erza and it didn't look like I could ask the person herself since I value my life"

"...I know that feeling bro"

_Friday, Fairy Tail, entrance_

"Gray-sama!"

"Juvia? What are you doing here?" asked Gray.

"What do you mean by what I'm doing here? Picking you up ofcourse" she replied.

"I thought you said that I shouldn't contact you for a while"

"I know, that's why I came to pick you up so you can start contacting me again"

"Huh? O...k?" Gray said confusely. "But why shouldn't I contact you in the first place? Did I offend you in some way? If I did I apologize"

"! No no no no no, you didn't do anything wrong Gray-sama. I just had something to take care of. By no means did you offend me or anything. It's not like I wanted to focus on searching the best place so that we can spend the Valentines together or anything. I just didn't...want to be bothered for my upcoming exam. Yeah, that, my upcoming exam! So I asked you to stop contacting me for a couple of days so that I can focus on my studies"

Erza, that was standing with Natsu at the entrance of the restaurant, face-palmed and let out a small sigh after hearing Juvia's unconvincing excuse. 'You just had an exam last week' she thought.

"I see, well succes then. I'll go home on my own. Good luck Juvia" Gray said.

"WAIT!" Juvia screamed.

"Huh? What's wrong Juvia?"

"Ummm...uuu...I...Gray-sama...do you want to come with me for a while?"

"Huh? Why? Don't you have to focus on your study?"

"...ummmmm...Oh yeah! I just wanted a small break so I reserved a hotel nearby so I can relax a bit, cause I mean you have to relax sometimes so that you don't overwork right?" Juvia pleaded.

"Hmmm...Ok I guess"

Suddenly Juvia jumped in joy. 'Mission accomplished!' she thought to herself.

"Let's invite the others too. The more the merrier right?" Gray added.

Juvia suddenly slumped over. 'Invite the others?' she thought. Tears are starting to form around her eyes and Erza noticed this.

"Gray, Natsu and I have somewhere to go and Lucy already left with Levy earlier. As for Mira, she's probably home now, so how about you go with Juvia alone" Erza said to Gray.

"Oh really? Hmmm...ok then, let's go Juvia" Gray said to the blue-haired girl.

Juvia's eyes suddenly sparked up with a smile. 'Thank you Erza-san' she thought giving Erza a thumbs up. Erza gave a smile and walked towards Natsu.

"C'mon Natsu, let's go"

"Aye"

_Friday, Town, Somewhere_

"Hey Erza, we've been walking around town for a while and we even entered some shops, but you haven't bought anything. For what reason are we walking around again?"

"Uhh...ummmmm" Erza's nervous at the moment cause they can't use Lucy's plan anymore. So she can't decide what they'll do. The plan was to go an amusement park and set the mood right when they're on the ferris wheel while watching the sunset together. It was pretty cliché but Erza didn't mind. But the problem was, the amusement park was closed down so they couldn't go with the plan.

"Ummmmm, want to go and grab a bite?" Erza asked Natsu nervously.

"Huh? Sure I don't mind I guess and now that I think about, I am getting hungry so why not? But why are you acting so nervous?" Natsu asked.

"HUH? What? Me? Nervous? No way, c'mon let's go before it gets too late" Erza said while hiding her blush and trying to change the subject.

"Ok"

_Friday, Erza's home, entrance_

Now they're walking towards Erza's house. They didn't say anything to each other during dinner cause Natsu was too busy stuffing himself with meat and Erza didn't know what to say to him. So she was quiet the whole time. Before they realised it, they were at her home.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Erza" Natsu said with a smile and he turned to leave. Before he managed to take a step, he heard Erza calling out to him.

"Ummmm...you wanna stay for a bit?"

Natsu looked at her for a second before replying. "I don't mind, it's not like I have any plans anyway, but what about your parents? Won't I bother them?"

"My parents left for their honeymoon last week, they'll be back this weekend"

"I see, ok then"

_Friday, Erza's home, Erza's room_

"Here" Erza handed Natsu a cup of tea. "Green tea"

"Thanks Erza" Natsu took a sip of the tea that Erza handed to him. "Not bad, although it's a bit bitter, it's pretty delicious. Where did you buy this?"

"My parents got them from a friend that owns a teashop"

"I see" Natsu looked around the room. "Your room is still as clean as always. My room is a trashdump compared to yours. Happy keeps messing around my room lately"

"Haha, well that just means that he likes it at your room"

"Yeah, but it's quite annoying when I have to clean up the mess you know?"

"C'mon, he's not that bad right?"

"You can only say that because you haven't seen him running through my room like a tornado" Natsu pouted.

"Hahahaha" Erza laughed but suddenly stopped because her face started to heat up again. 'C'mon Erza, you can do it. Looks like Natsu is getting comfortable so you need to give him the chocolates' she thought to herself.

*ahem*

Natsu looked at Erza. "What's wrong Erza?"

"Ummmm Natsu, would you like some sweets?"

"Huh? Uh sure, if you're offering"

Erza then stood up and walked to her bag that was lying in a corner of the room. She took a box out of her bag and place it in front of Natsu on the small table that was in the middle of the room. "H-Here you g-go" Erza said nervously.

"Hm? Thanks" Natsu then unwrapped the packing that was around the box and opened it up to find some chocolates that was shaped in the form of stars, hearts, trees and flowers. She used all shapes besides the round one because that was too plain. He then took one and put it in his mouth.

"Hmmm, taste a bit different. Why?" Natsu asked. "It's...a...bit...hmm...I don't know how to say it. It's quite different from the ones I buy. I've never tasted this before, but it's quite good"

Erza's face is now red as a tomato. "I-I see, I'm glad you like it. And it's handmade that's why"

"Hand-made? By who?"

"M-Me"

Natsu eyes widened. "You made it?"

"It's my first time so I don't know if it's good or not"

"First time!? You serious? It's pretty delicious for a first-timer. You have talent Erza"

Erza's eyes widened. "You sure?"

"You bet!" Natsu replied.

"I see, thank you" Erza smiled. "By the way, do you know what day today is?"

"Hm?" Natsu looked at her with a confused look. "Isn't Friday?"

"No, I mean the date"

"Umm no, sorry, I forgot"

"It's 14 February, Valentine's Day"

Natsu's eyes widened and noticed what Erza was trying to say.

"N-Natsu, this is my Valentines present to you" Erza said while looking down to hide her blush.

"I-I see, Giri-choco right? T-Thanks"

"...mei"

"? Erza?"

"...nmei"

"Sorry Erza, I couldn't hear you"

"It's honmei-choco Natsu"

Natsu widened and couldn't say another word. Erza decided to continue.

"I-...I love you, Natsu"

For a whole minute, the room was so still that you can even hear the clock ticking loudly as if it was next to your ear. Natsu suddenly decide to speak up.

"For how long?"

"...I...don't know, before I know it, I already l-liked you" Erza replied while keeping her face down.

"..."

Erza couldn't handle the silence anymore so she decided to stand up and walked towards the door. "I'll go get some more tea" Erza said without facing Natsu.

Erza opened the door and walked out until a pair of arms hugged her from behind and stopped her in her tracks. Erza was shocked that she doesn't know what to think or say. Her mind was as blank as a white sheet. She couldn't process what is going on at the moment.

"Erza"

She suddenly jumped slightly upon hearing her name. She still couldn't say anything so she decided to let Natsu keep going what he was going to say. But Natsu didn't say anything else. Instead Natsu turned her around and Erza suddenly fell limp. She didn't what was going on. The only thing she's seeing is her Natsu's face close to her's with his eyes closed and his lips on Erza's. Erza's eyes widened while trying to process what was going during the past few seconds.

But she couldn't think of anything, she didn't even remember why she went out her room in the first place. Because she couldn't think of anything else she decided to take action instead. She closed her eyes, hugged her arms around Natsu's neck and decided to kiss him back.

After the kiss, they looked at each other in silence for a few seconds. Until one of them opened their mouth and said:

"It's sweet"

**For those that don't know**

**Giri-choco - Chocolates given to friends**

****Honmei-choco - Chocolates given to lovers or someone you like****

****Well? What do you guys think? All kinds of reviews are accepted! Happy Valentine's and thx for reading :)****


End file.
